Iron Man: The Armor Avenger
Iron Man: The Armor Avenger is an American animated television series based on Iron Man by Marvel Comics, being created by TBD. It is produced by Marvel Animation and Disney Television Animation and it will premiere on Disney XD on TBD 2020. Premise The series involves Tony Stark became a iron-wearing hero know as Iron Man as he find himself struggle of being both a wealthy billionaire playboy and a armor-wearing superhero. Characters Main * Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man (voiced by Troy Baker) - an self-described genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist who wear a electromechanical suit of armor. Supporting * Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Pepper Potts/Rescue (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD * Edwin Jarvis (voiced by TBD) - TBD * F.R.I.D.A.Y. (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD * Harold "Happy" Hogan (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Bethany Cabe (voiced by TBD) - Pepper's cousin TBD * Rumiko Fujikawa (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Howard Stark (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Ho Yinsen (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Eddie March (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Mainframe (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Antonia Yinsen (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Bambi Arbogast (voiced by TBD) - TBD * * * Antagonists * Gene Khan/Mandarin (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Ezekiel Stane/Iron Monger (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal, as Ezekiel Stane, Fred Tatasciore, as Iron Monger) - TBD * Arno Stark/Iron Maniac (voiced by Steven Yeun) - Tony's young brother who * Donald "Donnie" Gill/Blizzard (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD * Justin Hammer (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Arthur Parks/Living Laser (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Technovore (voiced by Steven Blum) - an living techno-organic-like virus who was originally creating by Tony before turning rogue and become one of his enemies who need both tech and energy to survive. * ??? Masaryk/Unicorn (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Dr. Aldrich Killian (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Whitney Frost/Madame Masque (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Ivanna Vanko/Crimson Dynamo (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Mark Scarlotti/Whiplash (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Ultimo (N/A) - TBD * A.I.M. (Advanced Idea Mechanics), consisting of: ** George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K. (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Andrew Forson/Scientist Supreme (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Basil Sandhurst/Controller (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Boris Bullski/Titanium Man (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Bruno Horgan/Melter (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Sinclair Abbot/Spymaster (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Gary Gilbert/Firebrand (voiced by TBD) - TBD * * * Episodes ''See List of episodes in Iron Man: The Armor Avenger '' Differences * Iron Man, War Machine, Rescue, Happy Hogan, Madame Masque, Justin Hammer, Bethany Cabe and Rumiko Fujikawa are all at their early-or-mid-20s. * Arno is Tony's young brother. * Unicorn is a female in this version. * Pepper and Bethany are twin cousins in this version. * Howard Stark, Tony's father, remain alive and learn Tony's secret. * Crimson Dynamo is female in this version. * * Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Iron Man Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Animation Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero television series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Action/adventure Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Television Shows Category:Television shows Category:Television series based on books Category:Television series based on comic books Category:Television series based on Comic Books